User talk:Jack's Posse Fic
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Hikari "Kari" Kamiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:03, May 10, 2011 Hikari and Goggles It's bad enough to claim that "fans have this opinion", which is almost always completely irrelevant to a wiki based on covering the published materials in the Digimon series. It's even worse when it's done without making the effort to provide any kind of sources. And don't try to play innocent by saying "Well, it's the fan section, I didn't know" - there is a huge warning at the top of the page telling you not to pull BS like this: Please remember that this is supposed to detail the way the character on the page relates to the character in the section, not the other way around. Also, please do not add specific, minor details, and consider only what is important and plot-relevant; also, please avoid "shipping" bias and do not analyze further than what is obviously happening. Remember that both the English dub and the Japanese version are significant. As for Goggles - that first paragraph was spammy BS, and you know it. It had nothing to do with Digimon at all, and not a single sentence in there was even close to how goggles were used or mentioned to be used in the series. It's like if you had discussed the "Octomom" on Octomon's article. 00:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't spam,, it was the first paragraph from the Wikipedia article for goggles. Please do your research. The way the article starts, especially for real world items, should answer the question, "What is this item?"--Jack's Posse Fic 20:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::...so now you are admitting that you directly plagiarized it from wikipedia. Lovely. ::Let's go through this again: *This wiki's purpose is to cover published material of the Digimon universe, and ONLY that material. We do not have articles on Jupiter just because the planet probably exists in the Digimon universe. *Plagiarism is a huge no-no. I shouldn't even have to tell you that. *Chemistry laboratories do not appear in Digimon. Power tools are not used, either. Nothing in that paragraph has anything to do with the use and meaning of goggles in the Digimon series - it is 100% spam that is totally irrelevant. **Would you like to know what the purpose and meaning of goggles is, in the series? Here, I'll repeat it for you: ***"Aviator Goggles, normally worn around the forehead, are a traditional symbol for the leader of a digidestined team." ****That explains the entire point of goggles in the series. They are not used as protective eyewear - in fact, there is only one series where they are ever once worn over the eyes, and even in that series, their sole user first says that their primary use is as the symbol of a Tamer leader. 23:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked, wikipedia and wikia were owned by the SAME PEOPLE-- 01:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe Mr. Anonymous is right--Jack's Posse Fic 01:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Uh, no. Wikipedia is now disassociated from Wikia if they ever were connected in the first place. Lanate (talk) 01:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC)